Soltice
by Writer Uknown
Summary: It's Renesme's 7th birthday and Jacob is ready to reveal his imprint to her but a love story that seems to be beginning is cut short when Jake goes missing at the end of the night. 9 years later Jake randomly appears at Renesme's school that she goes to by herself. After many years apart, The Cullen Family reunite to question him but soon realise that he has no idea who they are.


J.P.O.V

This is it. This is day that I have been waiting for. Renesme is turning 7 years old today. The normal reaction to this would have been to be excited as this day had come quicker than I thought; poor Quil still had to wait another six years to tell Claire. To tell you the truth I don't know what I'm feeling at the moment. I had been planning this for a while now but now that the day is here, I am fucking terrified. A dozen flickers of rejection flew around in my mind. I had been rejected before and how lucky am I to have imprinted on someone related to the person who rejected me. What if she decided that would be happier with another guy? She is Bella's daughter after all. Damn that would fucking kill me. Isn't the role of a wolf to be whatever the person they were bound to wants them to be? Looking at all the guys and their imprints showed me that nothing like that has ever happened before; I am probably going to be the first wolf to break the chain. I don't even know why I was being so cynical about this. This was supposed to be the best day of my life. Whatever Renesme wanted me to be, I would be because I couldn't bear to live a day without her.

"Stop frowning son or the lines on your head will stay like that forever," Dad joked.

"I just can't help but worry about how she might not want me in her life after this," I sighed "This could ruin everything between us"

"Jacob you have to get over this fear of rejection. What happened with Bella won't happen to you and Renesme. The imprint is much stronger than that," Dad said placing a hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"The imprint only ties me to her not her to me. Even if it did, I would want her to choose me out of free will. Out of choice," I countered.

"Son, I know you've always felt the imprint doesn't give the person who holds the wolf's affections a choice in the matter of who they spend the rest of their lives with and that they have to follow the imprint. What you don't understand is that the imprint is showing you something that is already there; something that is always meant to be. The bond is strong because, in your case, two parts you accept the girl as the one they love; you, yourself as Jacob Black the human and as Jacob Black the wolf. Due to everything being heightened the girl herself will feel the bond as well and the two of you are forever connected to each other as brother, friend or lover," Dad explained in reasoning voice.

"Huh. I never thought of it that way. Thanks old man," I grinned.

"You still need me to teach you at this age, young fool?" Dad threw back.

Leaning back I barked out a laugh as I enjoyed this moment between me and dad. The nicknames had developed from a fishing trip that he took me on. We were in the middle of the ocean and 13 year old Jake was beginning to get bored so he decided to challenge his dad to a completion.

Flashback

"I bet I can get more fish than you," I had exclaimed loudly to disrupt the peace in the air.

"Jacob I find fishing to be an activity where one can relax and not have competition," He said calmly.

"So what I'm hearing is that you're a chicken old man," I said tauntingly.

"So what I'm hearing is that you want to compete against someone with tons of experience. What a young fool," He laughed.

End Flashback

It wasn't an overly interesting story but it reminded me of a time where my dad and I would just escape all the problems around us. With everything that my dad and I had gone through, it was little moments like that which ignited warmth that ran through my entire body. I cherished those moments with every fibre of my being because my father was the only on that didn't leave and after today I was hoping that Renesme would be the second. The sound of a door flying open and a _very _pregnant Rachel Back soon to be Lahote came in with her hair thrown back in laughter that infiltrated every inch of silence in the house. She was soon followed by, a lack of a better phrase; an annoyed and tired Paul carrying shopping bags. In my head I cheered in glee that my sister was causing him a fraction of pain that I wish I could inflict upon his body.

"Rachel!" My dad screamed in delight.

He didn't have to loudly pronounce her name every time she entered the house but it filled him with joy to be able to announce that his daughter was back home to no one in particular. I winced dramatically at his loudness.

"Oh shut up Jacob. Leave me be will you?" He laughed.

"Jake's just jealous daddy," Rachel said mischievously.

"Jealous of who? The blushing bride who is going to stuck with that oaf? Pah-lease! He isn't my type in anyways," I jabbed humorously.

"Why you little-" Paul began.

"Well isn't it your "type's" birthday in 15 minutes," Rachel butted in, trying to avoid the joke fight that was about to erupt.

"I should get going shouldn't I?" I said as I squeezed my father's hand, kissed Rachel on the cheek and shook hands with Paul "See you guys later,"

I heard their choruses of goodbyes and encouragement which made me smile as I left the house. I shifted and ran quickly through that numbers of trees, hoping that I wasn't late. After a good 5 minutes I neared the astounding Cullen Mansion and paused so I could wear the tux that I had left nearby. Satisfied by my attire, I ruffled my hair and turned to walk towards the house when a flash of bronze hair assaulted my gaze due to it's unnaturally in the green and dark area. I put name to hair and identified the man as Edward. During the past few years Edward and I had grown close; growing past our childish anger towards each other, we realised that we could be acquaintances but even better than that we grew to be friends. Don't ask me how it happened. It just did.

"I think that Bella might have a problem with you watching me getting ready don't you think Ed?" I teased wiggling my eyebrows playfully at him.

When I got a tight smile in return instead of his usual sarcastic comment, I knew something was something was. I searched Edward's brooding face, as Bella described it, for an answer but I got nothing so I had to resort in asking him.

"Edward what's wrong man?" I said in a serious voice; all joking placed aside.

"Jacob. Bella and I have something to ask of you. Something that we hope you will open up your mind to see," Edward paused "We would like to ask if you would hold off telling Renesme until she is 18 years old,"

"Fucksake," I groaned "We all sat together after the whole Volturi thing and agreed that I would tell her when she was 7 because by the she would be fully mature physically emotionally and most importantly mentally. You know how bad it's killing me to tell her and not because I want but also because she can sense that I'm keeping something from her and every time she brings it up, I have to lie which makes her upset"

"She is still our little girl. She just isn't ready yet Jake," He said mournfully.

"Edward look, she will always be your little girl. No one will ever take that away from you but I have to tell her," I argued.

"No Jacob. You aren't going anywhere near that house with the intention of taking my daughter's childhood from her,"

"Me!? Taking it away! Are you being serious? If you weren't aware, Renesme has been on this earth for 7 years and she looks like a 16 year old. I'm not taking her childhood away. Her childhood has come and gone due to her growing unnaturally fast. That is not my fault,"

"Jacob I mean Jake," He sighed. "Please,"

"I'll see but Edward if she asks me, I will tell her but if she doesn't I won't bring it up," I muttered.

"Thank you,"

"Sure, sure"

I walked two steps in front of him with my hands in my pocket and my thoughts protected by a barrier I had set up a few months after spending day to day with a mind reader. It wasn't anything magical or anything but Alice told me that she would think of random things in order to keep Edward out. As soon as is stepped into the house, the smell of vampires assaulted my nose intensely. The vamps from Alaska had come to celebrate Nessie's birthday. Alice had outdone herself by making sure she had paid attention to every single part of this party. As if she had been summoned, a small figure appeared in front of me.

"Jake! You're late. She nearly came down the stairs without you being here," She stated.

"Sorry pix, I'm here now," I apologised.

Excusing myself, I headed over to a scowling girl in the corner.

"Leah!" I bellowed.

"Jake," She said punching me on my arm "That's for leaving me in a room full of these porcelains,"

"I'm only 5 minutes late," I chuckled.

"Well that's late enough. So are you ready for tonight?" She asked.

"It's not happening," Seeing her frown in question, I moved onto explain "Bella and Edward aren't ready for "little girl" to grow up just yet"

"Well that reason is invalid. Have they seen the girl? Damn she's even taller than me," She countered leading us to laugh "Just by an inch, let's not get excited. In all seriousness though you deserve to be happy,"

"So do you which is why I am granting your wish to leave," I said in a small voice as she gasped "You deserve to be happy Lee. I'm willing to pay the price of missing you, if it means you're happy,"

She wrapped her arms around me and after I got over my shock, I wrapped my arms around her. I leaned to whisper in her ear.

"Sam's still not happy about it but screw him," I teased.

Taking her head off my shoulder to lean back and laugh, she then grabbed two glasses of wine reserved for us.

"I will drink to that," She announced as she clinked our glasses together and took a drink.

I moved to take a drink when I realised everyone had gone quiet and was staring at a gorgeous Renesme who was making an entrance down the staircase. She was wearing a red dress, with read heels and her hair was down. She looked absolutely amazing. I had totally forgotten about my glass of wine and I felt Leah take it out of my hand before I could drop it. When she finally arrived at the bottom of the stairs, she smiled politely at and Edward came forward to lead her into a father daughter dance as if she was getting married. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. As their dance came to an end, I walked forwards where Edward gave me Nessie's hand and stepped away. This gave other couples a chance to get on the dance floor too.

"You look stunning if it isn't obvious," I whispered.

"You don't look so bad yourself," She giggled as she blushed slightly.

"Why thank you. Alice thought my usual attire of ripped jeans and being shirtless wouldn't cut it," I joked.

"Well Alice's word is law," She laughed.

"We are all pawns in this world of Alice's" I said dramatically.

Our dance came to an end quicker than I would have wanted it too.

"Save the last dance for me?" I questioned.

"I will," She said causing me to lean down and kiss the back of her hand.

I then passed her on to the next person who demanded her attention. I went over to sit next to Leah and pressed her for details as to where she was heading after today. The night came to an end as people started to shuffle out of the house to nearby hotels that they had booked which was useless because they didn't sleep so I'm guessing that either their feet were sore or they were going to be doing something else. In a flash Nessie was in front of me, pulling me out of chair and spinning us around.

"Today was so fun," She exclaimed as I chuckled at her energy.

We began doing a sloppier version of the dance we were forced to learn when I heard the cry of a wolf. I pulled Nessie to me quickly and ended our dance. I glanced at Leah who was making her way over to us.

"Do you think he's found something," She questioned.

"Found what," Nessie questioned.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," I said addressing Leah.

"Jake what's-" Nessie began.

"I'm coming with you," Leah said interrupting Nessie.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No Leah," I commanded in my alpha voice "I can't risk you getting hurt. I can't help both of you but I can get Seth out of there and deal with his on my own,"

"Is there a problem Jacob," Carlisle asked making me realise that the Cullens were now paying attention to our conversation.

"Nothing, it's just tribe stuff. I'll explain when I get back," I said reassuringly

I then became aware of a hand that was wrapped tightly around my arm. I turned to Nessie's worried face. I put my hand behind her neck and rested her forehead against mine.

"I'll be back. It's okay," I said and then I placed a light kiss on the corner of her mouth which had Edward and Bella fuming in the corner but I didn't care.

I raced out of the house, burst into my wolf form and raced towards my target.

R.P.O.V

He said he would be back. He said it would be okay. He said_ he_ would be okay but when a bleeding Seth staggered into the clearing before collapsing, I knew he had lied.


End file.
